


Agressive Decision-Making

by squawkeye (spacebarista)



Series: A Study in Dealing with Agent Barton [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/squawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to figure it out somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agressive Decision-Making

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an accompanying ficlet to my head canon that Clint and Natasha use sparring matches to decide who gets to top. I dedicate it to my buddy Jay on tumblr, who talks late into the night with me about our Clintasha feels.

It still hadn’t been decided by curfew, so Clint and Natasha stayed in the training room on the Helicarrier.

They had something to settle, and it would take one of them winning a sparring match to decide. Once She had tied her hair back and he had gotten a good drink of water, they met up on the mat.

“Okay, Clint. You know the rules?”

“First one to pin the opponent wins.”

“You got it.”

They both transitioned into fight stances, facing one another. They took a moment to size each other up. Natasha smirked at her partner, and he continued to regard her with his usual blank face. She cleared her throat.

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

Natasha dove at Clint. All she had to do was pin him to the mat for five seconds, and victory would be hers. Easy. He caught her arm and twisted her, but she managed to wrestle away from him so she could move in close again.

They continued this dance of theirs, both spending equal time on the mat before being able to roll out and keep going. It was neck and neck, the two of them both playing their A-game, even after close to forty-five minutes of sparring. Both Clint and Natasha’s skin shone with sweat, and the room was filled with soft panting and the sounds of them sending each other to the mat.

Natasha knew one of them had to give. And she didn’t want it to be her. It was time to end this. She lunged at him, catching him around the shoulders and putting her weight on her arms to take him off balance. He started to fall back, but caught himself and rolled so that she hit the ground instead. He pulled back by her feet, catching his breath a moment before diving towards her to pin her.

But Natasha was faster. She rocked her hips and brought her legs up, stopping him at the shoulders and trapping his neck between her thighs. He looked up at her, an eyebrow quirked. She shot him a brief smirk before twisting, pinning him to the mat as she practically sat on his chest. She leaned close to his face, her smirk returning.

“One, two, three-“

Clint smirked for the first time, catching her off guard long enough to roll them over and move his hands to her upper arms, putting as much weight on them as he could without hurting her. Natasha tried to twist out of his grip, but to no avail. She was pinned. It was Clint’s turn to lean close, his mouth quirked in a deliciously devilish smirk.

His mouth very close to hers, he started counting, their lips brushing with every number. “One… two… three… four….. five.” He leaned in, kissing her deeply. Natasha kissed him back, her body relaxing into the mat.

Clint pulled back, moving to his feet and holding a hand out to help her, which she accepted. “Well, Tasha, looks like I get to top this time.” He shot her a grin, moving to grab his towel and water bottle, not failing to give her a gentle slap to the rear. “I’ll see you in my bunk.”

Natasha watched him leave with his head held high, shaking hers. “We’ll see about that, Barton, dear.”


End file.
